


Trust me, I'm lying

by NovaCentric



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Angst, Anything you need to know from EVO or YHS will be mentioned in the story, Gaslighting, Grian has PTSD, Grian isn't a Watcher, Grian-Centric, Homophobia, Minecraft Personas ONLY!!, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Relapsing, Sam is the villain, Slow To Update, Stalking, Tags May Change, Taurtis probably does too but this isn't about him, The pacing is really slow in the first few chapters, Watcher! Taurtis, Watchers are basically angels, hopefully, it will get better, it's more like relapsing into a toxic mindset, just felt like I should clarify, slow burn?, the relapsing isn't self-harm related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCentric/pseuds/NovaCentric
Summary: It’s hard to move on when someone from your past refuses to let go.Grian took the first opportunity to leave his life on the YHS server behind, taking Taurtis with him. Separately, the two began to server hop in hopes of finding a home, but it was Grian who succeeded. He’d found a server called EVO that progressed through time like none he’d ever seen before. For a while, he decided to stay, going as far as getting the okay to invite Taurtis to join him when he felt safe. Everything was going great.But things change, and everyone has to move on sometime.Besides, who would’ve thought the guy you were running from had been waiting, planning for you to do just that this whole time? And more importantly, Who would’ve thought he’d get to your new home first?
Relationships: (One-sided) Platonic Grian & Samgladiator, Charles | Grian & Everyone, Charles | Grian & Taurtis, No Romantic Relationship(s), There may be some later on but the story won't revolve around them
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Celebrations & Future Plans

Streamers hung loosely from the ceiling, champagne bottles popped and fizzed, and cheers were thrown as shot glasses colluded. The Evolutionists were celebrating, and rightfully so. They’d each individually defeated an Ender Dragon, one of the hardest mobs to beat in all the servers. It all seemed so unreal. In high school, Grian couldn’t even stand up to a boy with bunny ears. But now he had somehow ended up beating an Ender Dragon. By himself, of all things. It made him feel far more powerful than he ever thought possible. As if for once in his life, he might have the strength to protect himself. As if he no longer had to worry about Sam coming back. He had beaten an Ender Dragon. Sam had not, as far as Grian knew. 

“Grian! Are you listening?” Grian blinked, eyes refocusing on the drink in his hands. He looked up, glancing around at his group of friends, who all seemed to be waiting for him to respond. “Huh? Sorry, guys. I just zoned out, I guess.” Netty nodded, slapping him on the back in understanding. “Don’t worry about it. We were just talking about what we saw after we fought the Ender Dragons.” Tom interrupted, “What did you think of The Watchers? They were cool and all, but all the glowing kind of hurt my eyes.” A hum of confusion slipped past Grian’s lips as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “You guys saw them glowing?” 

“Um, yeah. It seems like we did. Did you not?” Furrowing his brows, Grian shook his head. “No, but I wonder why they would show me something different from what they showed you? Did you guys not see Tauris?” A chain of gasps rung throughout the room, followed by multiple people asking if he was joking with various levels of concern on top of one another. “Uh, yeah. I’m not quite sure how it works myself, but he said something about being a watcher now. He didn’t look the same either.” he tapped the rim of his shot glass in thought. The other Evolutionist motioned for him to go on, not happy with his pause, and dying to know the wellbeing of their friend.

“He has a bunch of eyes all over him now, and like two sets of wings! He seemed positively thrilled about it too.” Grian grinned down at his cup, idling, twisting it in his hands. “I’m happy for him. He deserves it. He also said we could all come to visit him in The End whenever we wanted too.” Few cheered and called for a toast in honor of their former member and his new status. Others, while happy for him, lamented that he wouldn’t be back. At least not in the Overworld. 

“Wait, I have a question!” A cry pierced through the uproar. It took a few moments, and a few shushes from other Evolutionists, but eventually, everyone turned their attention to Pearl. She was leaning to the side as she held her hand up, only straightening back up when she moved to point at Grian. “Why did Taurtis show himself to you, but not any of us? I get that you two were close, but we’re all friends, aren’t we?” 

Mumbles of agreement filled Grian’s ears. His eyes turned downcast as he became the center of attention once more. Flustered, he stumbled over his words. “He.. uh... He asked me to join him as a watcher…” There was a gasp. “So, you’re leaving too!?” It was Salem who spoke up this time. Hurt was evident in her expression, and Grian was so taken aback by it he hesitated to respond. “Uh... no. I won’t be becoming a watcher with Taurtis, but…” He took a deep breath. “... I was thinking about changing servers to start over again. It’s not that I haven’t had fun here with all of you. I really have! It’s been great.” 

His eyes wandered around his group of friends, observing their reactions. He briefly thought of backing out and telling them it didn’t matter. That he was staying, but could he honestly be happy here any longer? No, he couldn’t. He can’t. He just needs to stop rambling and rip it off like a bandaid. “But I just feel like I have done nothing for myself since Taurtis and I came here from YHS... I don’t want to be an admin or a watcher. I’d just like to settle down somewhere and have a normal life away from all of this stuff. Somewhere where I wouldn’t be so... taken care of…”

“... I don’t even deserve it.”

“Hey, now, don’t say that! You deserve it just as much as the rest of us, even Taurtis!” Multiple Evolutionist let their disagreements be known, but Netty’s remained the most apparent as she moved to place her hands on Grian’s shoulders. Her unsettled expression hesitantly being traded for one of recognition. “But I get it. we all do, so on behalf of all of us, I permit you to leave.” 

Grian let out an amused snort. “Ah, thank you, my good lady. Without your permission, I would be forced to live out my days here in Grian Empire forever!” Netty rolled her eyes, jokingly punching the other on the shoulder. “Damn right, you would! Since you’re leaving, that means I’ll be taking up the mantle of admin.” protests sounded in the background, but Grian didn’t notice in his laughter. “Right, well, I have left yet, Netty.” “Keyword, Yet.” Grain turned to Tom, who held his cup tight in his hand as he pointed at him. “I heard Hermitcraft is looking for a new member, and you’re one of the best builders we know. If you interview with that Xisuma guy, you’re sure to get in!” 

Grian blinked. Ears turning pink, he shrugged as he unconsciously moved a hand to the back of his neck. “I don’t know, guys.” He glanced over at the other Evolutionist. All of which were looking at him expectantly, as if knowing his self-doubts and daring him to say them aloud. They probably were. They knew him well enough by now. Grian rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’ll call, and we’ll see how it goes.” Then, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, cheers echoed across the room.


	2. Talks & Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian contacts Xisuma about joining Hermitcraft after having a talk with Taurtis.

“You should totally do it! I mean, when will you get another opportunity to go to one of the best private servers in the world? I just can’t believe you’ll be leaving so soon.” Taurtis leaned impossibly closer to Grian as he spoke, hovering over his own lap into the others. If it were anyone else, it might even have bothered Grian. But Taurtis had never known what personal space was, and he’d had long gotten used to it by now. And with everything changing, it was far more comforting than he cared to admit. Pretending to think it over, Grian began to make his move as he nodded along.

Then all at once, his hand shot out to push Taurtis’s elbow from his knee. “Nothing is official, doofus. I promised I would call, not that I would be leaving.” A smile broke through his facade as he stifled a laugh. “You know, if you keep trying to get rid of me, I might have to stay out of spite.” Grian closed his eyes as air from Taurtis’s wings fluttering to keep him up pushed harshly against his face. 

“Oh please! It’s not me trying to get rid of you you need to worry about. Now that I’m a watcher, I can check on you every once in a while no matter where you are!” Taurtis floated farther upwards, detangling himself as he spoke until he was standing as he hovered a few feet from the ground. “You’re gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your life!” He grinned wickedly down at Grian, whose immediate reaction was to go into an overdramatic state of shock, and gave an obnoxious, and undoubtedly fake evil laugh. 

The same laugh that rang through Grain’s ears as he stared at his communicator later within the day. Xisuma’s contact was already up and waiting to be called, but Grian couldn’t help but be a little nervous. What if he made an utter fool of himself? He’d never live it down. He took a deep breath. Taurtis and the others believe in him, and that’s all he needs. He is going to call and knock Xisuma’s socks off. 

And with that burst of confidence, he pressed the button. Then immediately regretted it. He groaned. He couldn’t hang up now. Xisuma would just get the message and call him back, forcing him to explain himself. No, he’s in too deep now. He has to go through with it. 

“Hello?” Looking down at his communicator, Grian panicked, making a series of gestures to no one in particular. He’d answered, and Grian was so caught up in his head he didn’t even notice. “Oh! Hello! I was trying to get in contact about joining your server?” He cringed, looking off to the side. That hadn’t sounded even half as confident as he would have liked. Though, Xisuma mustn’t have been too bothered by it. He was quick to move on and explain that he would give Grian a small interview before he made his final decision. To which Grian happily agreed. “Alright, First question. You probably already know me, but my name is Xisumavoid. What’s your name?” 

“Oh, uh, Grian..?” He blinked. “I mean, Grian! My name is Grian.” Grian looked up, mouthing curses. No slip-ups must have been too much to ask. He just hoped Xisuma was laughing with him and not at him. “Ah, well, how did you hear about the opening on the server? And what would you be able to offer as a member of the whitelist?” 

The conversation flowed from there. Grian even sent Xisuma some pictures of his builds, who was at least a little impressed judging by his reaction. Then when the call was coming to an end, Xisuma made his decision. “You seem like a good guy, Grian! We would love to welcome you onto the server when we transfer to season 6. We still have a few things left to do, but we’ll all be heading over Monday. I’ll send you the coordinates, and you can head on over with us, yeah?” Grian could barely keep the smile out of his voice as he nodded to himself. “Yeah, that’d be great, Eks-eye-soo-muh-void!” 

A snort sounded over the phone. “What did you just call me?” “Is-su-ma.” Grian really hoped he had got it this time around. He did not want to go through the embarrassment of trying again. And although Xisuma didn’t seem to mind that he’d pronounced it wrong, if that was wrong then he didn’t have a clue on how to pronounce it. That’s how it’s spelled, after all! How is that not it? More laughter followed his response. “Really? Because I would have sworn you said Eks-eye-suma?” Yeah, that’s how it should be pronounced. But at least now he knew he’d got it the second time around. “What? No!” 

“Sorry, I just find it a little funny. No one gets it right the first time. In fact, at one time I was known as ShashwammyVoid.”

“Shashwammyvoid” Grian stared up at his ceiling, hours after the call had ended. After he’d hung up, Grian had put himself to completing some busywork. He’d figured that he needed to at least try to get a bit done before he had to step down as admin, so he hadn’t truly had time to think over the call. But now that he had. He was far more excited than before. Xisuma had been nice, and everyone knows how great the Hermitcraft server is, so he must be a good admin. He seemed like such a good person.

Then again, Grian had never really been able to tell the difference. He didn’t pay enough attention to small details and often looked over the red flags until it was too late. Like how he’d forgotten about the sticky note with Xisuma’s contact information and hadn’t noticed when it had gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter has been done for a few days now. I've just been letting it sit in my drafts like it's going to get better if I wait to post it even if I have no intention of going over it again. 
> 
> Ugh, if only that were the case XD


End file.
